To pilot test a draft adherence instrument designed to measure HIV- infected patients' adherence to HIV care recommendations and to assess barriers to adherence. We will assess subject ability to understand the items, ease of administration, and item completion time. To pilot test adherence scales for validity and reliability. To initiate and test data collection procedures for obtaining and maintaining adherence information on HIV-infected patients enrolled in ongoing trials at UCLA.